Persona 4: Truth And Lies
by Raidou The 16th
Summary: The torch has been passed. The next Wild Card must carry on the Messiah's legacy. Will he be ready for thee trials and ordeals in his path?


I hate public transport. I sighed to myself as I gazed at the greenery passing by. If you haven't noticed, I'm currently on a train which is headed for Inaba. Oh where are my manners? I'm Souji Seta.

I find train rides too boring... I've already slept in this trip, and now I'm sleepless and with nothing to do. I decided to draw circles on the window, as I thought about what kind of life I'd have in this new town... It'd probably be the same as the last places I've stayed...

I've gotten distracted while drawing those circles, and soon enough, they turned into a face without me noticing. Time's passed, and I haven't even noticed... I checked my wristwatch, and as if on cue, the speaker blared loudly.

"We will be reaching Inaba shortly. Please stay patient."

"Oh. Finally." I muttered to myself. At least this tiring trip would be over.

Sighing again, I materialized a glowing blue card into the palm of my hands.

I love cards. Be they tarot cards, playing cards or persona cards. About the last part, I have this power to summon myths and legends from my soul. I call this power Persona.

Glancing at the card of Izanagi, I smiled slightly to myself. It's been years since I'm stuck with him... I just can't seem to let him go, even though I have a lot more personas more powerful than Izanagi.

"Mommy! This guy has a cool card in his hands! I want glowing cards too." My smile vanished as I realized a little girl was staring at the glowing card in my hands. Damn it...

"Mommy!" The little girl growled cutely, since her mom didn't listen. I quickly made the card disappear and quickly looked towards the window.

"...You should go back to sleep, sweetie." The child's mother scolded slightly before taking the girl away. I slightly turned my head to see the child scowling at me as she was being dragged away.

"I should stop doing that..." I muttered to myself. I laid back on my seat. How will the year go here? Removing a bit of my gray hair from my eyes…

Yes I have gray hair shaped in a bowl cut along with gray eyes.

These features are kinda rare. Heck, a guy even had the nerve to call me "gramps" once.

The next second, he was bald.

I chuckled at the memory. Good times...

I always had to move from place to place because of my parents. I'm heading to Inaba now to spend my year there. After that…. Who knows? Hell, my father might book a trip for outer space, next time.

The train suddenly stopped. I cursed lowly as the sudden halt made me drop my cell phone. Muttering about damned train drivers and the like, I picked my cell phone up, stood up, grabbed my things and walked out. The faster I get away from public transport, the better.

I was supposed to be picked up by my mother's brother. I have a slightly short attention span, and I get annoyed by boredom really fast, but I'm working on that.

I'm just not making much progress.

For a second there, I thought I was going to smash the phone that I have in my hands...

"Over here!" I jerked my head towards the voice and spotted two people. An adorable little girl and a rather tough looking middle aged man were waving at me... probably calling me. I briefly wondered what they could possibly want, as I walked towards them.

"Oh. You're more handsome in person than in your photographs." The man who seemed to be in his 30's spoke. He was a bit taller than me, had dark brown eyes, a light stubble and a goatee. He was clad in a rather marvelous suit and a tie….. I like ties.

Next to her was a little girl with brown hair tied in short twin tails and big, brown eyes. She looked like an angel. She was seriously adorable.

I just wish she was my little sister.

The man continued. "Ryotaro Dojima…. I'll be taking care of you." That is my uncle? I probably should not make him mad...

"Welcome to the Inaba District." Dojima held out his hand for a shake. I quickly snapped out of my stupor and shook his hand.

Smiling politely, I introduced myself, "I'm Souji Seta, pleased to meet you." Dojima smiled back.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. It's been a while. Heck, I used to change your diapers." Dojima laughed and scratched the back of his neck. Thanks for making this conversation awkward for me, uncle. I appreciate it.

"Anyway..." Dojima shrugged off or didn't notice the light deadpan on my face. "This is Nanako." He gestured to the little girl who hid behind Dojima. How cute...

She poked her head from behind Dojima and greeted quietly. "Hi..."

She's very shy... I grinned at her.

"Hello there." I waved at her.

Aww, she's blushing.

"What the matter Nanako? Are you shy?" Dojima laughed but soon winced as Nanako apparently pinched him.

"Hahaha." Dojima laughed a bit nervously. "Let's head home, alright?" I nodded at his words.

"Do you need a hand in the luggage?" Uncle Dojima asked but I shook my head with a smile.

"No, thank you though." Switching to Thor, I easily picked the luggage up. Uncle seemed surprised.

"Wow, you must work out." He mused.

Nope, I have the strength of the Norse God….. Yeah, like I'll say that.

"Sometimes." I chuckled and then walked behind him, towards the car.

We sped through the rather quiet town of Inaba. I hope I don't get bored here. All seems so quiet here unlike the last place where I lived.

"So sis and your dad are busy as usual?" Uncle asked and I nodded. " Must be hard to move around frequently."

I smiled a bit. "No, I'm used to it now." He looked at me through the mirror. "Think of us as a family alright?"

I couldn't help but smile wider. "I'd be honored to do so."

Dojima sighed. "Drop the formality." I nodded and then leaned against the seat.

Slight snark, go. "Sure. After all, you've seen me naked."

Dojima's head nearly met the steering wheel. Nanako quietly giggled. I grinned to myself as she blushed slightly from her laughter.

Dojima quickly recomposed himself and let out a laugh, "Right, Right." I smiled and then relaxed a bit. I hope my time here will be enjoyable.

My life has been a utter bore since the 25th hour vanished.

Speaking of which, I haven't met Blond Woman and Hobbit in a while.

"I wonder what Senpai is doing?" I wondered to myself…. I hope he's okay. I owe him a lot after all.

* * *

**Nights (Second City Saint): Seems familiar? Hahaha, yep. It's my story. And no, this isn't stolen or anything. My friend here decided to take it up, since I'm on a vacation of sorts, and I allowed him. I passed the torch to Raidou, so this isn't dead. Hope that pleases you.**

**And please, do review and give him your thoughts. He would like it very much.**

**Last time you'll hear from me in this story. Kick back and enjoy.**


End file.
